


It's Never Enough

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: All Cassian wanted was more time, enough time to truly say what he meant and how he felt, but the galaxy had other plans, and Cassian knew this was his only chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’ve seen Rogue One twice now and I wanted to get this out of my system so badly. Not to mention I won’t have as much time as I thought to do all the writing I wanted, but hopefully soon I will, sometime after Christmas maybe. This is incredibly short, but it’s sweet and just something I wanted to do because Rogue One broke my heart and I need some sweetness.

    He knew they weren’t going to make it, they would not be leaving Scarif alive, and he wouldn’t have the time to say or do what he wanted. He had a plan for if they got off of this planet alive, it was a motivating factor for getting off of Scarif alive, but clearly the galaxy had other ideas for their fate, and it wasn’t nearly enough time. Cassian could tell that Jyn knew that as well, but she was at peace with what would be their fate in this seemingly endless elevator ride down to the surface. Cassian however, wasn’t, not yet at least; he swallowed whatever nerves were stopping him and tried to convey what he wanted to. 

 

    “I...before, I didn’t care if I died.” Cassian managed to start talking, though Jyn’s eyes had never left his even beforehand. “But now...I wish it wasn’t happening so soon.” 

 

    It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but even in his last few moments, he still held back as he had all his life. It wasn’t in Cassian’s nature to blurt out how he felt, it was part of his nature to hold back for the sake of the rebellion, to block things out that he wished to forget; he didn’t want to forget Jyn. 

 

    “What I’m trying to say is...I wish I had more time...with you.” Cassian tried to explain. 

 

     Without saying a word, Jyn got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep them connected as long as she could in their kiss. It had been ages since Cassian kissed someone, and from what he could tell, it had been a while for Jyn as well. That didn’t matter, what mattered was they were close, and from the kiss, Cassian knew that Jyn must have felt the same way. 

 

    “I wish we had more time too.” Jyn mumbled as she pulled away from him, her lips still brushing up against his, her wanting to continue to stay close. 

 

    “Someday we will.” Cassian said quietly. 

  
    “Someday.” Jyn agreed with a small smile. 


End file.
